


Unforgivable

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Draco has humiliated Harry and can't understand why Harry is so upset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Posting old ficlets lurking in my computer. Unusual for me, an angsty one with fairly canon compliant Draco, personality-wise anyway. Definitely not representative of anything else I write but sticking it on here for completeness.

"Potter, wait."

The words, sharply said, made no impression; Harry just kept on walking, head down, shoulders hunched, his dignity lying in tatters on the dance floor of the Great Hall.

"Potter," Draco repeated. He stepped forwards, letting the door swing shut on the raucous party, muting the sound and leaving an eerie ghost of revelry in the air. The stillness was punctuated only by the sound of Harry's heels on the stone floor as he began to ascend the stairs.

Draco stood in momentary indecision, fighting generations of Malfoy conditioning; he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did not apologise, even when they had done something unforgivable. And they most certainly did not follow anyone.

Harry was rounding the curve of the stair and Draco swore softly, "Merlin's balls," and started after him, catching him on the upper landing and pulling him to a stop with a hand clamped around his arm.

The muscles were tense under Draco's hand and he hesitated, suddenly uncertain, staring at the back of Harry's head as though he could ascertain Harry's thoughts. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"You're _sorry_?" Never before had Draco heard Harry's voice sound so broken, and suddenly he realised he didn't want Harry to turn, didn't want to see his face.

He let go of Harry's arm and let his hand fall to his side. "Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't go through with it...not with everyone watching." It was a pathetic excuse, but it was the truth, and Harry would have to understand.

"Oh well, that's all right then," Harry said. "Glad I knew that before I went and made a horrendous tit of myself in front of everybody."

"Not everybody," Draco argued. "It was only a few Slytherins. No one else was watching." He instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say and was already taking a step back when Harry spun, eyes blazing with unrestrained anger and fist swinging through the air. It hit a glancing blow off Draco's cheek, but it was enough to send him staggering back into the wall, his shoulders slamming against the cold stone.

The reassuring weight of his wand slid into his fingers and Draco lifted it, ready to ward off any further attack, but Harry had not followed. The anger seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had risen, and he was staring at Draco, eyes shimmering behind the windows of his glasses.

"It's over," he said.

Something in Draco's stomach clenched. "Over? No, Harry, c'mon, I said I was sorry."

A sharp, brittle exhalation of laughter was his response, and then Harry was turning away.

"Harry, wait," Draco said. "Please." There was a pause in Harry's movement, so, encouraged, Draco continued. "Look, I can make it right. I can go back down there and tell them it was all a joke, something we came up with together. They won't laugh at you then."

Draco could only see the profile of Harry's face, highlighted by the lights overhead. "So, the grand gesture you talked me into, the whole 'ask me to dance in front of everyone to let them see we're together'. You're going to pass that off as a joke?"

"Yes," Draco said quickly, sensing Harry was finally beginning to understand.

"And we go back to sneaking into empty classrooms and the odd trip to Hogsmeade?"

"No, see, that's the beauty of it. If they think we're friends then we can spend time together and no one will say anything."

"You've got it all worked out, haven't you?"

"It'll work, Harry. Even my father will think it's a great idea - me fraternising with the enemy." Draco smiled. "He'll think I'm trying to convert you."

"No."

The smile froze on Draco's lips. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not interested. It's still sneaking around no matter how you try and sell it, and I'm not doing it anymore. If you don't have the guts to let them know about us, then you aren't the person I thought you were." Harry paused. "Actually, that means you _are_ the person I thought you were: a coward, a gutless bully that likes pushing people around. I just forgot for a while. It...it won't happen again." He spoke with such finality that it terrified Draco.

"Harry, you don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do." Harry took a breath and turned, carefully placing a foot on the next stair, beginning to climb up and away from the Slytherin.

Draco watched the slow, deliberate steps and knew why Harry was taking his time, but he couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to give Harry what he wanted. It was too much, too much to ask of anyone. If Draco dared openly acknowledge their relationship then his father would have no choice but to disown him, his fellow Slytherins would become enemies, his friends would shun his company. Harry was asking too much; he was asking for Draco to give up his life.

Draco leant back against the cold wall and watched his boyfriend disappear from view. Shock and fear ebbed away leaving a growing sense of surety. Harry would see sense; once he'd thought about it, realised how much he needed Draco in his life, he would come around. Draco pointed his wand to his cheek and muttered a quick healing spell to vanish the redness from Harry's punch.

All that Draco needed to do was cover up the incident in the Hall. He'd tell them all it was a joke. Of course, it would be easier if Potter was with him, but no matter, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always got their way.

Smiling, Draco started back down the stairs.


End file.
